Obedience
by juiiekha
Summary: Her duty was to her job. His duty was to his heart. Tenten x Neji


Obedience

Chapter One : Hidden Feelings

_"Her duty was to her job. His duty was to his heart."_

The bright sun beat down on her face through the window. She took that as a cue to open her hazel eyes and get up from her deep slumber. After getting ready (which she never really needs much time for), she headed out to meet with her teammates.

"You're late."

She diverted her gaze to the speaker to see his eyes were concentrated deeply on her. Her eyes narrowed down in disapproval at his comment.

"The meeting time is not until another half- hour."

"You always come an hour before practice."

He counter-argued with a little smirk imprinted on his lips.

"That's my business. Why are you always here? I didn't think you were so interested in me," She retorted mockingly.

"I am," he replied with a stern look on his face.

"Ha-ha, very funny. "

She turned her back to him and began her usual routine of thrusting a hgandful of her newly handmade knives through a target. He took shelter on the nearest tree as usual and watched her. His gaze bothered her a bit at first, but now she found it manageable to ignore his prescence of being there. Or at least ignore his unescapable gaze.

The sun began to set and the sweat slid off her back as she crouched herself over and panted furiously. She felt like she had trained for hours.

"They're late. It's already two hours past our meeting time," A low husky voice declared.

Ah. So she did train for hours. Three hours to be exact.

"What should we do then?"

She wiped off some sweat from her forehead with a swift motion and looked over at him, expecting an answer.

"Let's go over and meet the hokage without them. We can fill them in on the details later on."

She nodded and grabbed all her weapons while his eyes followed her the whole time.

* * *

The hokage looked over at the two in mild curiosity.

"Where's Gai-sensei and Lee?"

"They seem to be unavailable at this time." Neji replied.

"I see." The blonde haired woman looked at them hesitantly and took on a frustrated stance. She pondered for a moment and finally came to a decision. Neji waited patiently while Tenten was putting on a

calm face, but was honestly dying from curiosity.

"Well, I guess you both are strong enough to take this mission on." She glanced over at her assistant, Shizune, to secondhand her decision. Her assistant nodded her head without hesitation and smiled over at Neji and Tenten. The hokage pulled out a document.

"Neji. Tenten," The two responded at the sound of their names and gave her their full attention, "You both are to escort the princess of Teriyaki to the nation of Bowl. She is to be wedded to the prince of the

nation of bowl in a month from today." The hokage took showed them the document. "You see here, "She pointed to a nation on the map, "This is the nation of Teriyaki," She traced her finger to another nation.

"And this is where you need to take her. To the nation of Bowl."

"It seems the pathway through there is full of thugs." Tenten observed the map carefully. "There seems to be many. It could be an obstacle in our mission."

"Nothing _we_ wouldn't be able to handle though."

Neji stressed out the "_we_" part and discreetly grabbed her hand behind her back and clutched it tightly.

"Of course." She smiled with a smug look. Tsunade smirked at the two of them.

"Well of course not. You two could obviously take a couple hundreds of thugs. But they weren't the problem that should be most worried on," Tsunade took out a wanted poster. Tenten glanced over at it. She almost laughed out loud in absurdity at the photo. The man in the photo had attempted a seductive look in the photo with his tongue resting out on the side of his lip and a bedroom look to his eyes. He actually dared to take humor out of a photo that asked for his head on a stick. Tenten could feel herself hating him already.

"This man is named Kai. He has been wanted from four nations for murdering numerous amounts of women. He has even managed to assassinate a couple of the princesses of other nations."

Her pride as a woman was angered. Assassinating only women. The thing she hated most was being looked down on by men. Despicable.

"I'll kill him. I swear I will." She broke away from Neji's grip and took a step forward. Tsunade seemed taken back by her remark.

"Now now. Tenten. Your mission is to escort a princess, not assassinate a jackass. Got it?"

Tenten bit her bottom lip but gave in. "Yes Hokage-sama."

"Good." Tsunade smiled and gave a file to Neji. "Here is the map over to the nation. Good luck on your mission."

The two departed from the Hokage's office. They headed over to Neji's house. Well, Neji headed off to his house and Tenten trailed after him and into his room.

"You don't need to get anything?" He asked her while packing his clothes and supplies.

"I got my weapons, I got myself, and I got you. That's all I need.."

He stopped packing his stuff for a moment after hearing her response. He dropped his bag and stood up. He walked towards her.

"You're right. I got myself and I got you."

He pressed his body against hers on the wall. He planted a deep kiss on her and extended his tongue inside of her mouth. "And that's all I need." She stood there, astonished.  
Then, she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her tongue accordingly to his. He was taken back. She had never responded to his actions before. Maybe she was starting to get how he was feeling about her. He clutched at her hips with a stern grip and pulled her body as close as he could against his and trapped her legs with his. He loved this. He loved her. For now, she was all his. She wasn't restraining, wasn't hesitating, hell, she was responding back to him. At first, she got a little mad at, but he started to do more and more things to her and with every time, she opened up to it. The farthest he had got before this was just a small kiss on the cheek. This was a huge step forward to him. A HUGE one. She pulled her face away from his. He was very disappointed. Did she already have enough? He was just getting started. She had a large grin on her face.

"Hey Neji, I was talking to Tsunade a few days ago,"

Oh good, she didn't say anything about wanting to stop.  
He began to nibble at her neck and urged at her to continue what she was saying.

"Well now that I'm 18, she told me that I have matured enough to finally use my looks as a tool now."

He slowly nodded at what she was saying until she said the word tool. He stopped what he was doing for a moment to look at her face to see if she was saying what he was thinking. She grabbed both of his hands into hers and pulled them over to her ass.

"So that means I need you to teach me what I need to know so I can use them on our mission if we ever need it. I know all of the steps. Well all but the last one." She smiled and cupped his cheeks in her palms.

"And I trust you to teach me."

He smacked her hands off his face and pulled away from her.  
Hell no. HELL no. He was not going to have sex with her just so she could go and have sex with someone else. She wasn't responding with feelings of love. She was responding because she wanted experience so that she could use her body to entice other men. With her looks, it would be a breeze for her. There was no way he was letting her learn the final step.

"Neji, what are you doing?"

"Get out. I'll meet up with you at the training grounds at the usual time."

"Wait, but aren't you going to teach -"

"GO."

Her mouth gaped open. He had never replied to fiercely to her before. It was quite frightening to her. She dashed out the Hyuuga household without saying a word and went back home. Neji dropped himself on his back against his bed and let out a stressed out sigh. He covered his eyes with his arm. He didn't want to create a bad atmosphere just before an important mission where they would have to work together. It was all her fault though. How dare she do that to me.

"Does she not know how much it's killing me?" He uncovered his eyes from his arms.

"No."

"No, she doesn't know. It's all my fault. I should apologize tomorrow."

* * *

HAHA! Didn't you guys think the Nations that I made up at the top of my head were so cutee ! Teriaki Bowl. I thought of that name because I was thinking of the Jack In The Box's new Teriaki Chicken Bowl. Yuuummmm. Hehe.


End file.
